Can I love you?
by RhodesyTash
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie are doing just fine, until their little brother's new girlfriend comes along. Would Rosalie seriously let him go that easily? Or does she have a game?
1. Chapter 1

**Some characters will obviously be a bit AU and I've also added a few OC's too. Please review, I would love your feedback, thanks!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Twilight in anyway, but I created Thomas/Tom Cullen, Ashleigh Disick, her parents and some of the others at the school/around town.**

* * *

I moved from New York City to Alaska about six months ago, and it was the biggest change I have ever been through; in more than one way. It was a huge change of scenery; I was not used to how cold it could get at times and the forests and mountains were very different to what the city contained. Being in Alaska had also introduced me to the unknown. It had shown me the things that people constantly thought was a fantasy, but I knew it was reality. People were just too scared to open their eyes and realise that we are living among the weird, the wonderful and the horrors. Before moving to Alaska I hadn't believed in any myths and legends. The 'scary' stories that people told and the 'scary' movies I watched never scared me at all, because I'd told myself that they did not exist. Well, they did not exist in my mind until I met Tom.

He was just a guy at my school, the first time I saw him. He'd caught my eye from across the parking lot. I'd just stepped out of my truck and he was there, in front of me, his silver 2010 BMW X5 4.8i parked three spaces away from me. He intrigued me, his beauty, his mysteriousness. Over the next few months, things changed, more than how it had when I moved. Very strange events occurred, one of them being me attacked by a very unusual man, events that had never occurred in the City. As I got closer to him, I realised what he was. Tom and his family were _Vampires_, and if we were living among them, then there was the possibility that were also living among _monsters_, _ghosts_ and _demons_. My eyes had been opened to the un-dead.

Yet, here I am, six months after meeting the Cullen's, still with them. The horrific reality didn't scare me enough to drive me away, if anything it drew me closer, I was interested by it. I always had questions to ask, I always wanted to know more, sometimes I had been informed that I wanted to know too much. Some things, that even Tom's 372 year old 'Father', Carlisle did not even know the answer to.

* * *

I slowly awoke and rolled over onto my back. The sheets slid from my body, uncovering my bare legs and arms, it shuddered as the cold hit me and reached back to pull the sheets back over me. Shorts and tank tops were not a very good choice of sleepwear in Alaskan winters. I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling above me. I brushed my bangs from my face and then rubbed my eyes, a small yawn escaping from my mouth.

"Morning beautiful." Tom's voice startled me. I jumped a little and sat up, my hand flying to my chest as I glanced to the right of me.

"Thomas Cullen, don't do that!" I scolded him, as he smirked at me from where he was stood at my bedroom door. "You know I don't like it when you pop up from no where."

"Sorry my love, I heard that you had awoken and thought I'd come up and arrange breakfast." He didn't move, "I'm going to make French toast and eggs, so you had better be hungry."

"I am." I smiled at him and shuffled to the edge of the bed.

"It'll be ready soon." He murmured and left the room, pulling the door two as he went.

I yawned again and stretched, then wrapped my sheets around my body, dragging them to the closet with me. I pulled out some deep blue denim skinnies and a white tank, then searched for my woollen cardigan. I threw my clothes on and dragged a comb through my hair, then wandered down the stairs.

"Is my cardigan down here?" I asked, wondering if Tom had seen it.

"Not that I know of, have you checked the wash basket?"

"I'll look now." I walked into the utility room and lifted the lid off of the basket. The cardigan was the first thing I saw. I put it on, then put the lid back and wandered into the kitchen. "Got it."

"Good." Tom flipped the eggs and toast onto a dish, then placed it on the table, just as I sat on the chair. He leant down and pecked my head with his cold lips. I smiled at him, then looked at the food in front of me. "It looks delicious, thank you." I picked up my cutlery and started to cut it up, before nibbling at a bit of toast.

"No problem, anything for my girl." Tom smiled and sat on the chair next to me.

"What time did my parents leave?" I questioned.

"Half seven, I pulled up as they left."

"They didn't mind letting you in then?"

"Your Father was hesitant, but you know how much your Mom loves me." He chuckled.

"Mm." I mumbled and thought about how much Mom loved Tom. She always asked how he was and would give him an embrace every time he entered the house. I swear my Mom loved Tom more than I did. "I need to be careful, my Mother might steal my boyfriend."

"No one could ever steal me from you, my love." Tom brushed his cold fingertips along my cheek. I put my cutlery down and swallowed the last piece of food in my mouth.

"So we have the house to ourselves all day.."

"Well, we have an empty house, but we won't be in it." Tom picked up the dish and took it to the dishwasher.

"Why not?" My brows furrowed into a small frown.

"Because we're going to mine." Tom shut the washer and walked back over to me.

"Why?"

"Will you stop questioning everything, Ashleigh?" Tom took me by the hands and pulled me up so our chests were touching. "I just want you to come and see my family again, you've only been to mine twice. They all want to see you."

I nodded and didn't say a thing, as I was going to question why they wanted to see me. Tom pressed his lips to mine and we shared a kiss for a few seconds, then he pulled back.

"Go and finish getting ready, then we'll leave." Tom twisted me around and gently tapped my back for me to leave the room.

"Okay." I smiled over my shoulder at him and did as I was told.

* * *

After putting my make up on, and running the straighteners through my hair, we took the ten minute journey to the Cullen's isolated house in the middle of the forest.

As I climbed out of the car, I pushed the door shut and glanced over at Tom. He smiled at me, then using his vampire skills, sped over to me and took my hand. We walked up the drive way and Tom's parents met us at the door.

"Hello, Ashleigh." Carlisle said as he shut the door.

"Nice to see you, Dr Cullen." I smiled at him, Esme stepped forwards and embraced me. "You too, Mrs Cullen."

"Please, dear, just call us Esme and Carlisle." Esme stepped back again and smiled at me.

I nodded, "Sorry."

Carlisle and Esme turned to look at the stairs and I looked around too. Tom's brothers and sisters were stood there.

"Ashleigh! Its so nice to have you back here again!" Alice screeched and flew down the stairs, she hugged me and then pulled back. "We must go on a shopping trip soon!"

"C'mon Alice, we just stepped through the door, give her a chance to breathe before you start with all the shopping chats!" Tom said and wrapped his arm around my waist. I heard a couple of low chuckles and looked back up at the others.

Jasper made his way to Alice's side and nodded his head at me as a greeting. Edward and Bella walked down the stairs, hand-in-hand, smiling at me.

"Hey Ashleigh." Edward said, as him and Bella paused by the kitchen door. Bella looked around the room, the poked her head into the kitchen.

"Renesmee, come and greet the guest." I heard her low mumble to her daughter.

I looked up at Emmett and Rosalie who remained at the top of the stairs. Emmett happily waved his hand at me and smiled, Rosalie however, did nothing.

"Aren't you going to say hello Rosalie?" Tom mumbled quietly under his breath, but Rosalie heard it. She blinked and scoffed, then walked away- pulling Emmett with her. I frowned a little.

"Why doesn't she like me?" I asked.

"Oh she does like you my dear, she's just not very good at showing it." Esme patted my arm gently. I nodded in understanding.

"Rosalie has a hard time showing any emotion to anyone except Emmett." Tom muttered. Esme and Carlisle looked at him, silently scolding him with their eyes and Edward let out a little chuckle.

Renesmee appeared at the door with her boyfriend, whose name I couldn't quite remember.

"Hello Ashleigh, nice to see you again." Renesmee smiled and stepped towards me, hugging me, just as her grandmother and Aunt had. I hugged her back. Last time I had found it very easy to get along with Renesmee as she was more of my age than any of the others.

"Lets go and sit in the lounge." Esme suggested. Everyone agreed and made their way into the other room. Edward walked in next to me and whispered in my ear;

"Jacob."

I let out a small laugh, remembering that Edward could read minds and had heard my thoughts on not remembering Renesmee's boyfriends name. _Thanks for that_, I thought and he nodded at me.

* * *

That afternoon, I watched Edward and Alice play chess. It was amazing, because they both had a special vampire talent. Tom had explained in the past that Edward could read minds and Alice could see into someone's future. When they played chess Alice would foresee what moves Edward was about to make and Edward could read what move Alice would make next. The game was over in literally three minutes. It was hilarious how competitive the two were. After that, we went for a stroll in the woods. We sat by the river and talked for ages. Soon enough, it was time to go and I didn't want to leave.

"Good bye Ashleigh dear, I hope that you shall be visiting again sometime in the near future." Esme said. She gently embraced me like she had when I arrived. Everyone had made me feel so welcome all day, except Rosalie that is. She had given me the evil eye all day, I didn't even want to know what her problem is, it was probably something ridiculous anyway. Edward chuckled from behind us.

"Get outta my head." I mumbled and Edward chuckled again.

"No can do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, if I'm totally honest, I forgot about this! But yeah, I'm updating now! Please leave feedback?**

* * *

The next morning, I awoke bright eyed and ready to start the day. After throwing on the clothes I'd planned out last night, I grabbed some breakfast and ran out to Tom's car.

"Morning!" I cried, as I climbed in and plugged in the seat belt.

"Someone's cheerful this morning..." Tom said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well, Alice saw that today would be good... So of course I'm cheerful!"

"Alice what?" He questioned. I realized that she must not have found it necessary to tell him, only me. To be honest, I wasn't exactly happy that she called me when I was half asleep, but once she'd told me I didn't mind as much.

"She didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Oh, well, Rosalie's going to talk to me today. A full on conversation!"

Tom blinked at me, then chuckled and shook his head.

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"You got excited about her?"

I bit down on my lip. "Uh, yeah." I shrugged. "I don't like it when people dislike me. Especially your sister. I want us to get along."

Tom sighed and placed his hand on my leg. "She does like you, Ashleigh. She's just not one to show it, especially not like the others. Anyway, you do not need everyone to like you. You weren't born to please everyone!" He said, then leaned over and placed a kiss on my head. "If it's any form of comfort, I'm glad that you and Rosalie will finally have a decent conversation."

I smiled at him, then put my hand on top of his. "I know I wasn't, but I'm just a people pleaser... But thank you."

Tom stroked my hand with his thumb, then pulled his hand away from me and started to drive. I looked out of the window, the smile still on my face. From what I had seen and heard in the past six months, Rosalie had really disliked me and she had no problem with showing it either. Of course everyone had tried to reassure me by saying that she had a very different way of showing that she likes someone, but she treat me no different to how she did the other people at school, that she didn't know.

"Did you finish the History assignment?" He asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

A very loud cuss escaped from my mouth, and I quickly apologized, knowing Tom and his family weren't big on cussing, then continued, "I completely forgot! I was so tired after being at yours all day.. I just crashed out!"

"Good."

"What do you mean 'good'?! I'm going to fail!" I cried.

Tom chuckled, "I forged your writing and finished it for you."

I let out a sigh of relief and put my head back on the chair. "What would I do without you?"

"Now that's not a question I could ever answer, because you never will be." He said, parking the car into a space, then turning the engine off. He turned to look at me as I undid my belt.

"Thank goodness for that." I mumbled, and looked back at him. He stared deep into my eyes and leaned forwards, pressing his cold lips against mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. After a few seconds, I pushed him away, gasping for air. "I do need to breathe, remember!" I gasped.

"Stupid humans." He grumbled under his breath.

My mouth dropped open to an 'O' shape, and I slapped his arm, hurting myself more than him. "Thomas Cullen! That was an unnecessary comment!" I snapped. He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine again, stopping me from continuing my rant. I closed my eyes again and just as I reached my arms up to wrap them around his neck, I was startled by a loud band on the side of the car.

Tom pulled back and growled: "Go away Emmett."

I heard Emmett's booming laugh from outside and then his face appeared at the window. "It's time to go. You can finish what you were up to later on." He looked at me and winked, causing a blush to form on my cheeks, then turned and walked away. How embarrassing.

* * *

When lunch time came around, I wandered into the canteen alone. For some reason, Tom hadn't met me after my lesson like usual. I shrugged it off, thinking that he'd been held up doing extra work or something, but I still planned on asking his family where he was. My eyes scanned the room for the Cullen's, and as usual, they were all sat at their table - except Tom. I walked towards them and they all greeted me with a smile, not including Rosalie, of course.

"Hello Ashleigh!" Alice said, in her perfect, little, chirpy voice.

"Hey Alice." I smiled. "Do any of you know where Tom is?"

Alice exchanged a glance with Edward, then spoke, "No, I haven't seen him since this morning.. Sit down, you can wait with us for him!"

I looked at the spare seat, realizing that it was next to Rosalie and hesitantly sat down. It was a little awkward sitting next to Rosalie, after all, she wasn't exactly welcoming.

"What did you have last lesson?" Alice asked.

"English lit. You?"

"Math." Alice smiled at me again, then turned to Jasper.

I stared down at the table for a moment, still feeling awkward and very uncomfortable. I didn't really want to be sat here, especially not next to _her_, but I suppose I'd have to get used to her in the end.

"I didn't know you took English Lit." Rosalie said, drawing me from my thoughts. Wow.. She was actually talking to me.

"Uh, yeah.. I wanted to do language, but they didn't have any space." I told her.

"Oh that's a shame, I take English language, we could have sat together." She said, a small smile forming on her face. I almost choked on my own saliva when I heard the words that had just escaped from her mouth. Was she serious or just trying to mock me?!

Edward laughed quietly from the opposite side of the table and I looked up at him, "She's being serious." He informed me.

"Oh." I mumbled.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "You didn't believe me?"

"No, no, I believed you! Well, I just wasn't sure whether you were being serious or not." I spluttered.

"Of course I was being serious, Ashleigh! After all, we're going to be around each other a lot more often!" She said, the smile still on her face. My face lit up at little at what she had just said, but Edward and Alice shot her daggers, as if she had said something wrong. I looked back down at the table and tried to ignore what kind of silent conversation they were trying to have. I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and checked my messages, but Tom hadn't texted to tell me where he was.

* * *

It got to the end of the school day and I still hadn't seen or heard from Tom. I was trying not to be worried, but I felt as if the Cullen's were trying to hide something from me. As I left the school building, I looked straight to where Tom's car had been parked this morning, to see that it was gone. My eyes searched the parking lot, perhaps he had moved it at lunch or something, but I still couldn't see it.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind me and made me jump a little, "I'm driving you home."

I turned around to see Emmett in front of me. He smiled and I smiled back half-heartedly.

"Where's Tom?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure... I think he had to go help Carlisle with something." He shrugged and searched his pockets for the keys. "Oh man, I left the keys in my locker. Go wait by the Jeep and i'll be two minutes."

I did as I was told and lent on the bonnet of the Jeep as I waited for him. As I was waiting, a girl approached me. She looked young, like she could be in the year below me, and she had blonde wavy hair to her shoulders. She smiled at me,

"Hey."

"Hi?" I said, wondering why she had come over to speak to me.

"Do you know Thomas Cullen?" she questioned.

"I do indeed, why?"

She opened her bag and handed me a book. "He dropped it earlier when he bumped into me. He seemed kind of flustered and in a hurry, so I guess he forgot it. Could you give it to him?" She held it out to me.

"Sure." I took it from her and smiled. It was unlike Tom to be flustered. It was unlike any of the Cullen's to be flustered.

"Thanks." She smiled back at me. "Tell him Caitlin said he forgot it."

"Will do." I mumbled. She turned and walked away. I frowned and looked down at the book. What the hell was going on with Tom today? He was being so... different.


End file.
